


Find U Again

by Polairism



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 'Find U Again' - Mark Ronson ft. Camila Cabello, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Cheating, F/M, Flirting, Forbidden Love, Heartbreak, Hickeys, Infidelity, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Prostitution, Regret, Secrets, Seduction, Songfic, Spanking, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polairism/pseuds/Polairism
Summary: Mieczyslaw “Stiles” Stilinski, a boy who's always felt a little out of place and yearned for a relationship like the ones his friends were in. Believing he won't find anyone to be with, Stiles figures he'll be alone forever. But he finds a relationship with a man named Derek, who he met on a dating app. Everything is great until Derek informs him about the secret he's been hiding from Stiles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a hot minute since I've posted anything, or even updated my other stories for that matter. I'm not sure if I'll keep up with posting or updating after so long, I've lost a lot of motivation for writing honestly. But I really wanted to write a Sterek fic with this song, "Find U Again" by Mark Ronson and Camila Cabello, considering it's one of my favorites at the moment. And I do plan on updating this fic at least at the moment.

_**I'll try to pass the night away with somebody new,** _  
_**But they don't have a shot when I compare them to you.** _  
_**It's too late, too late,** _  
_**Baby, I know I'll never find you again,** _  
_**Find you again.** _

"But isn't he kind of like...A bit old for you, Stiles?"

"He's only 15 years older than us, Scott. It's not that old." Stiles said proudly, while Scott seemed a bit skeptical at Stiles's statement. The two teenagers were standing in their school hallway as Stiles was searching for his textbooks for his first class. Scott leaned against the locker near Stiles's and crossed his arms. "Besides, he really likes me...And I like him a lot too."

"I'm glad for that, Stiles. I really am. But I just think it's a bit strange is all." Scott spoke and kept his eyes on Stiles, while the other boy was trying to busy himself. He was clearly trying to avoid Scott's concerned gaze.

"I know it's strange. You'll likely get over it though, so, don't worry. Please?" Stiles finally turned to look at Scott. The two stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Scott sighed and nodded. "With that being said, Derek's a great guy."

"So can we meet him?"  
"Who's _we_?"

"Well myself, Allison and definitely Lydia. She's been dying to know who your new boyfriend is." Scott chuckled as Stiles gently shrugged his shoulders in response.

"I mean, probably. Just not right now is all. It's too early."  
"Early? You two already did it-"

"I regret telling you that." Stiles sighed and shut his locker, stuffing his textbooks into his bag and swinging it over his shoulder. "But yeah, too early. You know what I mean."

"Alright then. But you're the one that gets to tell Lydia that once lunch time comes around. I'm not going to be the bearer of bad news to her. She'll likely hit me!" Scott stood up straight and began to walk with Stiles. The two making their way to their first class.

* * *

"So, aren't you going to tell me about him, Stiles?!" Lydia lifted up her lunch tray and followed after Stiles. The boy was trying to avoid the topic of conversation since he ran into Lydia outside of the cafeteria. She definitely wasn't going to let up on it until she got information on Stiles' mysterious new boyfriend. Stiles kept his mouth shut and headed towards the table him, Lydia, Allison and Scott all sat at.

"Maybe. Where's Jackson anyway? Shouldn't you be annoying him about your guys' next date?" Stiles smiled to Lydia. She sighed and rolled her eyes in response and sat down with Stiles at their lunch table.

"He's probably with his neanderthal lacrosse friends elsewhere. Besides, he doesn't matter right now. What matters is you telling me all about this _Derek_ character." Lydia smirked as she noticed Stiles's look of shock at how she knew his name already. "And before you ask, Scott informed me on his name."

"Scott?! Why did you tell her?!" Stiles looked up at Scott as he arrived with Allison. The couple were holding hands and carrying their lunch trays before sitting down. Lydia ate her salad in silence as she watched the two boys.

"I didn't want to! She threatened me, bro." Scott gave a shiver at the thought of Lydia's threat from earlier. Lydia only smiled in response as she was looked at by Stiles.

"And the threat was?"  
"She was going to tell my mom I'm failing two of my classes..."

"And how do you know that?!" Stiles was shocked at Lydia's threatening tactic. He was a bit worried for his own grades and his father finding out too. Lydia stuck her fork into a crouton as she began speaking.

"A lot of the teachers adore me, considering I'm one of the smartest students in Beacon Hills. So I get the gossip on all the failing students and such." Lydia giggled and ate her crouton happily. She then glared slightly to Stiles. "Don't _tempt_ me, Stiles, you'll be next if you don't start talking."

"Okay, fine, you win Lydia." Stiles sighed and started to smile slightly. The thoughts of Derek were making him happy all over again. Lydia noticed this and gave a knowing look to Scott and Allison. The two didn't understand.

"The romantic memories of him and his boyfriend. I used to do that with Jackson." Lydia sighed and awaited for Stiles to begin telling her everything.

" _Used_ to." Scott chuckled and Allison lightly hit him in the chest with her elbow. "Ow."

"Anyways, let's hear it Stiles." Allison gave a smile to Stiles. The boy was now blushing lightly and nodded before clearing his throat.

"Uh, well...Derek's a lot older than us."

"Ew, _please_ don't say he's over 40." Lydia pretended to gag at the thought, earning a look of shock from Allison. Stiles immediately shook his head.

"Oh, God, no! He's not that old, actually. He's 32..." After saying his real age, Stiles waited for a reaction from Lydia and even Allison. Lydia simply sighed in relief and nodded in approval, while Allison looked slightly concerned but shrugged it off. "And he's really nice."

"Really nice? There has to be more than that, Stiles. I mean, every guy can fake being nice." Lydia sighed and seemed a bit bored with the topic now. Stiles looked hesitant to explain even further, but continued on reluctantly.

"Well, he's also a bit romantic too. When we first met, he brought me some flowers. I still have them in my room." Stiles was looking downward at his food tray. He was a bit afraid to look up at everyone's faces.

"Stiles..."  
"Yeah?"

"That's _so_ romantic! Did you do anything to thank him for them?! Like, kiss him?!" Lydia gasped and looked very interested now. Allison was also touched at the mention of the flowers, while Scott quietly ate and drank his milk.

"I hugged him, and thanked him for them." Stiles began to recall his and Derek's first meeting the weekend before. The blush on his face becoming a bit more intense as he really enjoyed their first meeting.

* * *

_**Baby, baby, I,** _  
_**Walk in the late night,** _  
_**Looking for your eyes,** _  
_**Put up a fight to find you.** _

"I'm so fucking nervous." Stiles sighed and sat outside of a local Starbucks with his refresher drink. He was the only one sitting outside, as it was cloudy and a bit cold to be out for long. "Guess it doesn't help that it's cold and I'm here shivering from both it and my nerves...And my cold drink." Stiles chuckled to himself, trying to get his mind off his nervousness. He sat himself up straight and watched a few cars pass by and nearby pedestrians walking around.

Stiles then noticed a black camaro parking nearby. He figured it was Derek, since the man informed him of the car he would be in. His nerves began to strike him again, causing him to shiver and move in his seat anxiously. Stiles wasn't sure of what to do. Should he stare at Derek as he walked over? Or pretend he was on his phone and occupying himself to not seem so desperate?

A handsome man with an incoming beard stepped out of the car. His eyes were covered with sunglasses, but the man's bushy brows were peaking over the top of them. The boy was watching in the corner of his eyes, while pretending to be busy on his phone. Staring at him the whole time would be too weird, Stiles decided. But Stiles did notice something in the man's hands, but he kept it behind his back as he began to make his way over to the boy.

"Fuck. What do I do?! Do I look up, and notice him, or do I wait for him to say something and look up?" Stiles felt jittery once again, starting to shake his right leg in anticipation. He decided to go with his first option, and soon placed his phone down shakily onto the table. His eyes looked up to notice Derek was already standing and staring at him. The man looked in shock, as was Stiles who only stared at him now.

"I..."  
"Uh, hi. I'm Stiles..."

"Hello. I'm Derek." Derek started to grin suddenly and took off his sunglasses. Stiles felt his heartbeat quicken as he examined Derek's handsome face. He really enjoyed the sight, and even felt a little bit of a stir in his pants at the sudden dirty thoughts that plagued his mind. "Uh, can I, can I hug you?" Derek's voice broke Stiles out of his thoughts as the boy nodded quickly. Probably too quickly.

"Yeah! I mean, yes." Stiles stood up and quickly hugged Derek as the man returned it. Derek held Stiles tight, lightly resting his chin on the boy's head. The man felt very warm to Stiles, and he definitely wanted to keep hugging him for the rest of their time together. Instead, the two continued hugging for about a minute before finally pulling apart. Derek seemed a bit saddened to not have the boy so close to him.

"You're...Beautiful." Derek managed to say as he examined Stiles' face, which now had a cute blush spread across his cheeks.

"Thanks...You're handsome yourself." Stiles smiled cutely in return to Derek's grin. The man chuckled and thanked him for the compliment before sitting down across from Stiles. The item in his hands was soon revealed, it being a small bouquet of beautiful flowers. Stiles was a bit astonished at the sight of them.

"These are for you, by the way. Sorry, I meant to give them to you when I came up." Derek handed them to Stiles, the boy taking them in his hands and smelling them. They were real, and not fake like he thought. "Do you like them?"

"Oh, definitely! Thank you!" Stiles was now grinning just like Derek. It was a very romantic gesture, something he's never experienced before in his life. Stiles placed the flowers to the side on the table, bouncing himself slightly in the seat as he seemed a bit at a loss of what to say next. Derek only watched him, still taking in Stiles' presence and enjoying the sight. "So..."

"Sorry, I'm just a bit astonished still. You're so much more than what I imagined. In a good way, not anything bad." Derek quickly tried to make it seem like it wasn't anything bad, earning a chuckle from Stiles. "Even your laugh is adorable."

"Thanks..." Stiles stared into Derek's eyes. The two clearly already feeling something for each other that they didn't expect. "So. Did you want to get something to drink inside? I already got myself something." Stiles nodded his head to the inside of the Starbucks.

"Oh, sure. But it looks like you're running low on your drink. I could get you another while I'm in there."

"It's fine! Really, I could pay for it-" Stiles tried to deny the offer, but Derek was clearly not going to let him.

"Nah, it's fine. Please, let me. It's no trouble." Derek smiled and stood up, earning only a simple nod from Stiles as he gave in. "So what is it?"

"A strawberry refresher, with lemonade." Stiles smiled and watched as Derek nodded. The man headed inside to order, leaving Stiles in his seat to be at a loss. He had no idea what to think of the whole situation so far.

"Better than I expected...And he wasn't a catfish." Stiles smiled and sipped the last of his current refresher drink. He wondered if something could truly blossom between him and Derek. He wanted to know everything about the man, and even get intimate with him. But that may be a bit of a problem, considering he was still only 17. It was quite illegal for them to be anything more than friends. Stiles sighed sadly at the thought. In a few minutes, Derek quickly came back out and sat down across from the boy. Stiles thanked him for his new drink.

"It's hot chocolate." Derek smiled and noticed Stiles was eyeing his drink. The boy blushed in response.

"Good choice. It's pretty good." Stiles had no idea what to talk about first with the man. The two only sat there and stared at one another, thinking of things that the other could only imagine. Smiles were plastered on their faces the whole time. "Uh, so...I wanted to talk about um, my age..."

"Oh, yeah. I totally forgot about that." Derek snapped out of his love lust, looking a bit bummed out now. Stiles felt instant sadness too at the thought. "You don't look 17, to me at least."

"Thank you. But, yeah...I just don't want you to get into any trouble if we were to ever be founded out." Stiles slowly looked down from Derek's eyes, looking to the flowers instead. "Plus, uh, my dad is the sheriff of Beacon Hills..."

"What? Really?" Derek was a bit astonished, a sudden worry began to overcome him. He wondered if this was a possible set up. But at the same time, he figured the beautiful boy would never try and betray him like that.

"Yeah, and don't worry, it isn't a set up." Stiles practically read the man's mind, noticing his facial expressions and shift in posture. He laughed at the relief in Derek's face. "I'm just...Kind of lonely is all. Uh, relationship wise I guess." Stiles felt embarrassed admitting that to the man. But Derek only reached out and held Stiles's hand suddenly. The boy quickly shifted his gaze back to Derek.

"It's okay. Don't feel embarrassed. I'm more than happy to be here for you...As a friend, for now." Derek used his thumb to rub circles on the boy's hand. He knew anything more right now could risk him getting arrested, and he definitely didn't want that.

"Yeah. Thank you." Stiles smiled and squeezed Derek's hand. While disappointed that they couldn't be anything more right now, the boy still felt the intense sexual urges that suddenly came up. It was a turn on knowing their relationship was forbidden, and only fueled his secret desire to want to do more with the man. "So, tell me about yourself, Derek. Friend to friend."

* * *

_**Lose it every time,** _  
_**You were the last of your kind,** _  
_**All of the blame's mine.** _

"I'm sorry about your mother."  
"It's okay. I'm also sorry about your family as well."

"Thank you." Derek sipped the last of his second hot chocolate. Stiles finished his third refresher. The two had been sitting at the Starbucks for quite a while, it now being two hours later since they started talking. They had informed one another of their pasts, and their losses of their loved ones. The two still held hands as well.

"Uh, I hate to ask this, but could we like...Chill in your car? I'm a bit cold, and I definitely want to talk more, but privately." Stiles nervously asked, but Derek was more than happy to move the conversation to his car and warm up the boy.

"Of course. Let's go." Derek stood up, waiting for Stiles as the boy grabbed his bouquet. The man wrapped an arm around Stiles, leading the boy to his car as he tried to warm him up already with his body heat. "I hope you're not too cold." Derek watched as Stiles leaned into him, enjoying the warmth from the man's body.

"It's fine. I'm enjoying your warmth though, it's definitely helping." Stiles looked up at Derek with a smile, earning one back from the man as the two made it to the black camaro.

"Here." Derek reluctantly pulled away from Stiles, opening the passenger door for the boy as he stepped in. He thanked him and Derek quickly jogged to the driver's seat, entering the car and starting it. Derek put the heat on immediately, putting it at full blast for the moment. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you, again." Stiles laughed and warmed himself up as he watched Derek out of the corner of his eye. He was still staring at him as they both sat there. "Sorry for saying thank you so much, I bet it's getting annoying."

"Not at all, I'm more than happy to do anything for you." Derek smiled.

"Romantic." Stiles blushed, earning a chuckle from the man as he began to pull out of the parking lot. "So...Anywhere you'd wanna go?"

"Not sure. I suppose we could just drive and talk some more."  
"Sounds good to me. Or we could, you know, go to your place or something."

"I'd love that, but, I have some...Extended family over currently, so it isn't quite the best place for privacy." Derek began to drive down the streets of Beacon Hills. Casually watching the road and turning to watch Stiles some more. The boy being something he wanted to look at all day, every day.

"Oh, that's okay. Uh, I'm not sure then. Guess driving it is, hmm?" Stiles laughed lightly and sat back in his seat. He inhaled the smell of the man's lingering cologne, and the hint of new car smell. Stiles wanted to ask some more questions, but figured they'd be a bit weird and could scare away Derek, so he didn't bother. They both sat in silence until Derek cleared his throat.

"So I am very surprised you don't already have a boyfriend. If you don't mind me saying, you're so beautiful, and adorable, and funny." Derek confessed his thoughts proudly. Watching as the boy was smiling in response and looking embarrassed again.

"You're too much. I'm none of those." Stiles sighed lightly.

"You are to me. A lot of boys are missing out on dating someone as special as you, Stiles." Derek grinned as he was making Stiles happy with his compliments. Stiles wriggled a little in his seat. He was definitely feeling his hormones acting up now of all times. Stiles wanted to confess his feelings to the man, who was mere inches away from him.

"Derek...Can I confess something?"

* * *

**_And I remember you told me,_ **  
**_That we could work it all out, don't you worry._ **  
**_And now the tears in your eyes make it blurry,_ **  
**_But if you say try again, I'd be ready,_ **  
**_I'm ready, yeah._ **

"Fuck, I need you _so_ badly, baby!"

"Derek!" Stiles gasped out as he was pinned against the nearby wall. The man was practically tearing off Stiles's clothes and kissing down his neck and chest. The boy held him close as he did so, feeling his own dick stir in his underwear excitedly. He desperately wanted this, and was so happy Derek wanted it too.

"You're so beautiful, you're all mine..." Derek mumbled as he stood back up to passionately kiss Stiles. After Stiles's confession, the two quickly found a nearby hotel and Derek got a room as quick as he could. It wasn't long before they were both running to the room and kissing one another. His boner could hardly contain itself in his boxers as he struggled out of his pants and shirt.

"I'm so horny, Derek! Please, I need you, badly!" Stiles used all his strength to push the masculine man against the bed, causing him to fall back on it. He was only in his boxers, and Stiles now being fully naked for Derek. He quickly came up and tugged down the man's boxers, while kneeling down in front of him to get a grip on his cock. Derek groaned in pleasure at the boy's touch, the soft hands making him throb and grow a bit more. It was quite an impressive size in Stiles's eyes, and he was more than eager to get it into his mouth.

"Fuck, Stiles. Suck my cock!" Derek growled and used both his hands to grab onto the boy's head. He guided him up and down on his cock as he began sucking, enjoying the boy's tongue. Stiles made sure to lick every inch of Derek's cock, enjoying the musky taste and practically drooling all over. It was Stiles's first time, but he wanted to make sure he did everything he could to please Derek.

Stiles let out a moan of pleasure as he did his best to deep throat the man, only making himself gag. He quickly pulled himself off and gasped, his eyes watering slightly. Derek stared at Stiles and rubbed his hand through the boy's head comfortingly.

"Take it easy, baby. I'll enjoy everything and anything you do." Derek assured the boy and watched as he went back to normally sucking him. He groaned out and continued rubbing his hands through his hair, laying back and shutting his eyes. "God, you're so good. Is this your first time?"

"Yeah..." Stiles managed to say with a moan, using his tongue to gently lick up the underside of the man's cock to the head. His flicked his tongue along Derek's slit, eagerly licking up and swallowing down the pre-cum that dribbled out slightly.

"You're a natural at this...And I'm glad to be your first." Derek sighed happily. He definitely would've been jealous if Stiles had sucked other men's cocks, but the boy would never know his feelings about it. Derek grinned as he felt Stiles's tongue lick downward and to his balls. The boy sucking one of his balls into his mouth and he began to gently suck, making Derek moan out even more. He definitely enjoyed his balls being sucked on.

Stiles blinked away the still lingering tears in his eyes from when he attempted to deep throat Derek. He then inhaled the scent of Derek's crotch, being obsessed with the smell and enjoying himself as he sucked the man's balls. He decided to attempt to suck both balls into his mouth at the same time, managing to do so with success. Stiles hoped it was very enjoyable for Derek as he sucked gently. Derek's moans and soft grips on his hair proved he did.

"Oh fuck, baby. You're pleasing me so good...But let me please you too." Derek slowly pulled Stiles off his balls and sitting up. He watched as the boy looked curiously up at him. "Come up here with me, and sit yourself on my face. I want to taste that sweet, virgin hole of yours." Derek commanded a bit gruffly, watching as Stiles did as he was told. The boy hesitantly moved up to sit right on Derek's chest as the man laid back, smiling up at Stiles. "Come on, baby. It's okay."

"Okay..." Stiles swallowed and moved up to place his ass on Derek's face, feeling a bit foolish in the moment. The boy suddenly felt a wetness on his hole as he relaxed himself on Derek's face. He felt the man's facial hair tickling at his hole and ass, making him moan and laugh lightly. Derek hungrily began to lick and slide his tongue into Stiles's tight hole, which was surprisingly smooth. The man enjoyed that, and felt his cock throb as he ate out his young lover.

"Derek! That feels so, _so_ good!" Stiles moaned out and moved himself lightly on Derek's face, feeling the facial hair tickle him some more and the man's tongue darting in and out of him. He didn't feel so embarrassed anymore once he got used of it, and felt his own cock throb eagerly as Stiles began to lightly stroke himself. Stiles didn't want to cum too fast though, and stopped touching himself once he started to get close to his climax. After a few minutes of Derek eating out Stiles, he pulled himself out from under Stiles and stood up on his knees. Stiles fell down forward onto the bed, feeling the air on his wet hole and shivering lightly. Derek came up behind the boy and rested his hands on Stiles's ass. He lightly slapped the boy's cheeks and possessively groped them.

"This is _my_ ass, isn't it, Stiles?"  
"Yes, Derek! It's all yours!"

"That's right." Derek chuckled and grinned as he moved up to lightly grind his hard cock between the boy's cheeks. "Do you want me to fuck you, baby? Are you ready and wanting my cock inside of you as desperately as I do?"

"Yes, Derek! Please! I, I need you inside of me, I want to feel you all the way in me..." Stiles confessed with slight tears in his eyes. He felt so much excitement and his own dick began to leak pre-cum onto the bed under him.

"Fuck, baby. I love you." Derek's sudden words made Stiles widen his eyes in shock. Those three words made his heart leap, and he felt the same way. Regardless if him and Derek just met today.

"I love you too, Derek! Now please, _fuck me_!" Stiles whined and felt Derek hold his him in place as the man began to slide himself into Stiles, going slow at first but struggling to contain his excitement. The boy had never felt anything like this before and felt the man's cock slide in more and more. Stiles moaned out loudly and was a bit worried someone in another room could hear him. Derek, on the other hand, was acting like a primal beast. He was struggling to not push himself in all the way and start pounding the boy like there was no tomorrow. Clenching his teeth and tightening his grip on the boy's hips, Derek groaned out in complete pleasure from the tightness of the boy.

"I'm almost all the way in, baby!" Derek forced himself to say, but struggling with his own words as well. His groans of pleasure overcoming him and he felt his cock throb inside the boy's hole. Derek used all of his strength to slowly pull himself back out and push back in. Going back and forth to get a bit of a rhythm and letting Stiles get used of him. "Fuck, you're so tight, and so fucking good. I want to wreck your hole!"

Stiles inhaled and exhaled, trying to relax himself as he noticed himself tightening. It took a little bit of time to get used of Derek's size, but once he did, he knew he wanted Derek to wreck him and fill him up.

"Fuck it." Derek mumbled to himself, suddenly thrusting himself in and out of Stiles's hole as fast and hard as he could. He really couldn't contain himself any longer, and he was so desperate for the boy he loved. Stiles cried out in pain and pleasure from this, while Derek hugged the boy from behind and kept him close to him as he fucked Stiles wrecklessly. "I'm sorry, Stiles, but I need you so badly!"

"Derek!" Stiles struggled to say through his slight tears, but even though the pain was a bit unbearable, he loved it. He wanted Derek to continue on, and possibly even go faster and harder. He enjoyed the heat from Derek's chest as he was held against the man. The boy's cock throbbing eagerly without him touching himself. Stiles knew he wouldn't last much longer if Derek kept it up. "Ah, I'm going to cum soon, Derek!"

"Me too, baby! Can I cum inside you?!" Derek growled into Stiles's ear from behind him, moving himself as fast and as hard as he possibly could. "Please say yes, baby, I want to! I _need_ to!"

"Yes, Derek! Please fill me up, I want it!" Stiles practically shouted and gasped, feeling his cock throb intensely. He was soon cumming all over the sheets underneath him, causing him to tighten on Derek's cock as well in the moment. The man let out a primal moan and pushed himself as far as he could inside of the boy.

"Stiles!" Derek grunted out and began to cum intensely inside of Stiles. He filled the boy up to his heart's content, being beyond happy he claimed the boy as his own in a way by being his first. Derek held Stiles close still, wanting to make sure he filled the boy up completely with his hot load. " _Fuck_."

"Wow..." Stiles managed to say, trying to catch his breath from the intense fuck with Derek. The man slowly let his hold on Stiles go, collapsing onto the bed and bringing Stiles down with him weakly. "Ha..." Stiles smiled and laid right next to Derek, the man wrapping his arm around Stiles. "That was really good, Derek."

"It was...I'm sorry for going so hard and fast on you, I really tried to control myself but..." Derek frowned slightly, but only earned a kiss from Stiles in return. It quickly shut him up.

"It's okay. I liked it, it was so hot, and definitely something I wanted." Stiles cuddled close to Derek, smiling. He then rested his head onto Derek's hard chest, listening the man's heart beat. The two laid there for a few minutes in complete silence, enjoying each other's company. It was then that Derek suddenly sprung a boner yet again, making Stiles laugh. "Round two?"

"You read my mind, baby."  
"Well, it's quite obvious considering you got hard again."

"Sorry, I just can't help myself. You do that to me." Derek mumbled into Stiles's ear before kissing on his neck and rolling over with the boy.

* * *

**_I'll try to pass the night away with somebody new,_ **  
**_But they don't have a shot when I compare them to you._ **  
**_It's too late, too late,_ **  
**_Baby, I know I'll never find you again,_ **  
**_Find you again._ **

"But, yeah..." Stiles had finished telling half of what happened to Lydia and Allison, managing to keep out the most sexual parts. He only explained it as the two 'doing it' and nothing more. Lydia looked like she was hooked on the two's love story, smiling at Stiles as he noticed her. Allison was also looking happy too.

"That's so sweet, Stiles! I mean, rather quick, but most of all sweet! You found yourself the love of your life." Lydia began to imagine Stiles and Derek's wedding already, picturing herself as the maid of honor. Allison quickly shut down Lydia's fantasies as Stiles had looked a bit concerned.

"They just met last weekend, Lydia. It doesn't mean they're going to get married any time soon, or anything more I'd hope." Allison rose a brow to Stiles, who nodded in agreement. Lydia huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Allison, you always ruin my dreams, and Stiles's."

"I never said I wanted to marry him soon, or anything like that." Stiles quickly interjected.

"But you didn't deny it. So you do!" Lydia smirked, making Stiles only sigh in response. Allison shook her head.

"Just take it easy with him, Stiles. I can excuse the fact that you already slept with him so early, but, it doesn't mean you jump right into everything else." Allison advised, but soon her and Lydia were arguing about Derek and Stiles yet again. Stiles only sat there, looking occupied with other thoughts as he stared down at his food.

"Hey, you okay dude?" Scott nudged Stiles, making the boy look up and come back to reality.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. Just thinking about things...I have to go though. I forgot I was supposed to head ot Harris's class." Stiles quickly excused himself, only earning some quick goodbyes from Allison, Lydia and Scott as the two girls continued arguing. He made his way to the trash can, dumping his food and placing his tray to the side before exiting the cafeteria. He gripped his bag strap and walked down the hall, dwelling back into his thoughts. His bottom lip quivered.

* * *

_**Have mercy on me, please,** _  
_**I messed up to the third degree.** _  
_**This crush is kind of crushing me,** _  
_**I do therapy at least twice a week.** _

"Stiles...I have to tell you something."

"And what's that?" Stiles smiled, coming from the bathroom after his shower. Derek was sitting on the bed, only in his boxers and looking sadly to Stiles. This made the boy concerned as he came up to sit beside the man on the bed. The television was on in the background, but the volume on low. "What's up, Derek? Something wrong?"

"Yeah." Derek inhaled and exhaled, looking away for a moment as he was in his thoughts. Stiles only sat there, staring at Derek and wondering what could be bothering him. Finally, the man turned his head to stare into Stiles's eyes.

"Derek?"

"Stiles, I'm...I'm married. And I have a son...I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but, I hated keeping it from you..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it doesn't sound too strange, this chapter that is. I wrote some of it while I was high. But I'm glad to at least finish this little fic, and I hope you all enjoyed it.

"What do you mean you're married? Like...To a woman, like, the whole wedding and shit?" Stiles felt tears in his eyes as he stared into Derek's. The man only nodded in response to Stiles's question.

"Married as in to a woman, yes. I took off my ring before I got out of my car, and I planned on telling you on the app when we were messaging each other...But I got scared you wouldn't want to talk anymore. And we'd already gotten along so well, I just-" Derek was going to continue on, but Stiles stood up and began to make his way back to the bathroom. The boy grabbing his clothes from the desk nearby and starting to put them on. "Stiles, wait! Please, let me explain."

"Derek, if you're married...Then you and I shouldn't be together." Stiles felt his heart break in his chest, and his tears were a lot more visible now. They streamed down his cheeks as he kept himself faced away from the man. "You should have told me."

"I know, and I'm so sorry for that. But please, it's a lot more complicated than that."

"How?! You enjoy the thought of cheating on your wife? And you have a son too...That's just even more messed up." Stiles struggled to keep his voice steady. It was cracking only slightly as he tried to force himself not to cry. He was slipping back on his pants and t-shirt, licking his lips as he barely listened to Derek's talking. Every little hope and dream he had of him and Derek was shattered in just a few seconds.

"It isn't like that, I don't want to hurt them, nor you. Please, just sit down, and let me explain some things. Okay?" Derek came up beside Stiles, reaching out to gently touch Stiles's shoulder. The boy quickly turned to try and glare at the man, but it failed and instead his sadness was shown to the man. "Oh, fuck, Stiles...Please don't cry. I'm sorry, please."

"Don't touch me!" Stiles leaned away from Derek's hand, sniffling now and choking up on his words. His throat felt tight, and he wasn't enjoying this scenario one bit. Stiles just wanted to be back home and in his bed, so he could cry out his feelings.

"Stiles, please. I'm begging you, let me explain. I don't want to hurt you, not now, not ever!" Derek daringly reached out and grabbed Stiles, tugging him close into a hug to try and comfort him. Stiles struggled a bit at first, trying to push Derek away, but he soon gave in and hugged back tightly. The two embraced one another while Stiles started to let himself break, crying intensely into Derek's chest. The man held the boy close to his chest, his hand slowly stroking through the boy's hair comfortingly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Why, Derek?" Stiles forced himself to say, burying his face into Derek's chest and sniffling. A bunch of the boy's insecurities quickly began to close in on him. Perhaps he wasn't meant to find love? Or that he was simply too annoying for anyone to enjoy? All these thoughts swirling in Stiles's head and making him feel valueless.

"I didn't mean to. I love you, Stiles, I truly do. Please believe that. You're definitely someone I would love to be with for the rest of my life...But,"

"But?!" Stiles tugged away, sniffling some more and wiping his eyes. They were now red, and his nose was running. The boy looked up at Derek, who let his arms fall to his sides. "But what, Derek?"

"But, I love my wife and my son as well. I just..." Derek struggled to say what he meant, not too sure of how to word it without it sounding strange. "You helped me express this side of me that I've kept hidden for quite some time. I'm not straight, as you know, but I pretended to be for most of my life...And you're the first male I was ever with too. I needed to find a friend, or at least someone that I could be truthful with, and hopefully explore my side I've kept hidden. Do you understand, Stiles?" Derek watched as Stiles only stared at him. The boy was a bit shocked, but understood where Derek was coming from. Yet, Stiles still felt bad knowing Derek had a wife and child.

"I do...But it still doesn't make it right. You kept your marriage from me, and the fact you have a child. You should have told me from the beginning." Stiles looked elsewhere, sniffling slightly as he was calming down a bit.

"I know, I'm sorry. But I just really enjoyed you, and I figured me saying that would be a deal breaker between us." Derek kept his eyes on Stiles, wanting to desperately making Stiles happy again. "Please, is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"Not right now...But, I'm at least slightly glad you told me now than way later..." Stiles tried to see the good in this, but couldn't quite find it. All that was running through his head was the sadness and heartbreak he felt currently, knowing he'd never truly be with Derek.

"Then, please let me explain some more, okay? I want you to fully understand what's going on with my life, and why I want to still be with you." Derek reached out and grabbed Stiles's hands, holding them tightly. The boy only stared at Derek, frowning slightly. He only nodded and let Derek bring him back to the bed, where the two sat down and Derek began explaining to Stiles his predicament.

* * *

_**There's a you-shaped space in my bed,** _   
_**Always you-shaped thoughts inside my head, like,** _   
_**I keep wishing I'd run into you,** _   
_**La Cienega, where I remember you.** _

"He said he wanted to pick me up and take me somewhere."  
"That sounds very suspicious, Stiles."

"Scott, for the last time, nothing bad is going to happen. He's not sketchy, he's a nice guy." Stiles was getting a bit annoyed of Scott's doubts about Derek. He had definitely considered letting Scott meet the man right then and there, but wondered if it would be too early.

"I'm just saying! I mean, now that he's stuck it in you, you think he'd try and kill you. Like one of those serial killer things, you know?" Scott followed right behind Stiles as the boy lead the way out of the school. Scott was taking Stiles's jeep to take Allison on a date right after school. "And if you're not home by the time I drop your jeep off at your house, then I'm telling your dad."

"Thanks, _mom_." Stiles mocked Scott, only laughing when the other boy gave a glare to Stiles.

"I mean it. I just don't trust him. Especially because he's so much older than us."

"You know what, Scott? How about you meet him now, when he comes to pick me up. Maybe that will get rid of your skepticism." Stiles sighed. He figured it was best to let Scott meet the man now to get him off his back about things. Scott silently agreed to this, continuing to follow Stiles to the parking lot of the school. The boy scanned the dozens of cars around, looking specifically for the black camaro that Derek drove.

"That's _him_?!" Scott suddenly said out loud. Stiles was unsure of where Scott was looking, until suddenly a black camaro drove right up to the two boys. Rolling the window down, Derek leaned over to smile up at them. His sunglasses covering his eyes but his bushy eyebrows peeking over again. Stiles smiled at this.

"Ready to go, Stiles?"

"Yeah. Oh, but, my best friend wanted to meet you in order to make sure you won't slaughter me." Stiles said this in a monotone voice, opening the car door and getting in. Scott stood by the window and smiled awkwardly to Derek. "This is Scott."

"Nice to meet you, Scott. I'm Derek. I definitely won't be slaughtering anyone, I'm not that type of person." Derek chuckled at the look of relief on Scott's face. The boy nodded and held his hand out to the man. Derek gladly shook it.

"Good. I mean, I just didn't expect you to look...The way you look. Not that it's bad or anything." Scott seemed a bit nervous now. There was slight intimidation that Stiles could sense. Stiles laughed at this, earning a look from both Derek and Scott.

"Sorry, but, I've never seen Scott like this before." Stiles grinned at his best friend.

"What?! You know what, just go ahead and leave. I'll see you later, Stiles. And it was nice meeting you, Derek." Scott nodded to them both and turned on his heels to walk to Stiles's jeep. Derek gave a wave and smiled.

"See you later, Scott." The man sat back in his seat and began to drive out of the parking lot of the school. He glanced over at Stiles, noticing the content look on his face. "Did you have a good day?"

"Uh, mostly. It's just nice to see you again." Stiles smiled and turned to look at Derek. The man grinned. In that moment, Stiles had totally forgotten about the fact that Derek had a wife and child. It was nice, at least until Derek started talking about them.

"Good, I'm happy to see you again too." Derek turned his attention back to the road and drove down the street. "So, I had an idea for us to spend our days at my house this weekend. My wife and son will be gone, since she's going to be visiting her parents in Arizona."

"Ah." Stiles inhaled shakily, his thoughts immediately returning back to some bad scenarios in his head. Heartbreak lingering only slightly. Derek noticed the change in Stiles's mood, glancing at him for a moment.

"Something wrong?"  
"Uh, no. Just a bit tired is all."

"Did you get enough sleep? I could take you back home if you'd like-" Derek began to worry a little for Stiles, but the boy quickly calmed his worries with a smile.

"Nah, I'm good. But that sounds great. I'm excited to see your home." Stiles tried to force himself to see the good and fun in this situation. But deep down, it was eating him knowing that Derek was cheating on his unknowing wife. He wasn't sure how long he could withstand this guilt in himself, but hoped it could dissipate soon.

"I'm excited too. I'm sure we could portray ourselves as being married. It'd be nice." Derek grinned at his thoughts in his head. Both sexual and romantic being the main thoughts in his head. Stiles nodded and looked out the window, staring at the buildings, pedestrians and other cars they passed by.

"Yeah. It would be nice..."

* * *

"You two are adorable together!"

"Thank you." Derek spoke for them both as the female photographer took a picture of them both with her polaroid camera. Once their picture appeared on the film, she handed Derek the photo. Stiles waved to the woman as she walked away, while Derek observed the photo. Stiles peeked over and stared at the photo as well.

"Oh wow, it came out great!" Stiles was astonished at how great the picture looked. Behind them, a beautiful scenery of the pond and the evening sun was present. Their smiles being wide, and Stiles was leaning in to Derek while the man held him close.

"It did. I love it." Derek smiled at the photo and handed it to the boy. "Here, you can keep it."

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't mind if you wanna keep it as a memento of our time together here." Stiles glanced between the photo and Derek. The man looked like he was struggling on deciding if he wanted to or not. Ultimately, Derek shook his head and placed it in Stiles's hand.

"It's alright. I can't risk my wife seeing anything, you know. I'd be much happier if you kept it and hung it on your wall or something." Derek smiled at Stiles, giving the boy a quick kiss on the cheek as he stuffed the photo into his pocket and nodded.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what is your wife's name?" Stiles stood up and walked along with Derek, the two making their way through the darkening park. The lights around them starting to flicker to life and illuminating the concrete path for them. Derek had his arm around Stiles once again, walking closely with the boy as he stared ahead.

"Jennifer. We've been together since I was 19. And we had our son five years ago. His name's Michael." Derek smiled at the thought of his son, staring ahead still as Stiles looked up at the man, wondering.

"You love them both, yeah?"  
"More than anything. But I love you too, Stiles."

"I know." Stiles mumbled, moving his eyes to look forward as well. A few joggers passed by them, giving nods to them both as their way of saying hello. "And I love you too."

"That makes me beyond happy." Derek smirked and leaned down to place a kiss on the boy's head. Stiles wriggled a bit.

"So uh, what do you have planned for the rest of this week? I'm surprised your wife isn't calling you right now, wondering where you're at." Stiles tried to get his mind off his thoughts yet again, which were plaguing him once more.

"I just said I'm working a bit later than usual today. I definitely wanted to spend some time with you. As for the rest of this week, it'll be spotty. We could spend time together again Wednesday, and when Friday comes around we'll have the whole weekend for ourselves." Derek brought Stiles in front of him, wrapping both his arms around the boy and hugging him close. His hands lightly moving along the boy's chest and causing him to blush.

"Alright then, sounds like a plan." Stiles stuttered just a little, feeling Derek's hands moving down to grope his ass. He continued to blush even more, smiling to himself as his thoughts quickly drifted into sexual ones. "Maybe we should head back to your car, and take care of our urges?"

"You read my mind, baby." Derek growled into Stiles's ear before softly nibbling it. The man quickly let go of Stiles and let the boy lead him back to his camaro, the sun fully setting now as they made their way back.

* * *

As the days passed by, Stiles grew more and more worried about Derek's infidelity. He was even worried about the man's son, who he didn't even know. The thoughts in his head came up with bad scenarios of divorce, and that Stiles would be called a homewrecker. He didn't want none of that, nor did he want Derek's son to lose both his parents' marriage because of him.

It wasn't until Thursday evening that he found out where Derek lived. Stiles was biking with his friend Isaac through an unknown suburban neighborhood, the two trying to get a cardio workout in. Stiles enjoyed the wind in his face as he raced through the streets on his bike, with Isaac lagging behind because he wasn't as fit.

"Well, I definitely need to pay attention more, I have no fucking idea where I am." Stiles sighed and was disappointed with himself. All the houses around him looked the same, so he biked around the neighborhood until he found an exit. Once he managed to find a sign leading the way to the neighborhood's exit, he noticed a familiar black camaro not too far away.

"Shit." Stiles said to himself as he slowly rode over to the house with the black camaro. He wanted to stop himself, he truly did, but something in him wanted to. Being two houses away from the house with the black camaro, Stiles came to a stop and hid behind a few large bushes that gave him cover.

His eyes quickly looked to Derek, who was stepping out of the camaro with a grin on his face. He was speaking to someone, but wasn't sure who. It was then that Stiles noticed Jennifer, Derek's wife, stepping out of the passenger's seat. She was dressed for a night out on the town, to which Stiles believed they just came back from a date night. The two embraced each other and kissed at the front of Derek's car.

" _Fuck_." Stiles felt his throat tighten. Tears starting to fill his eyes as he tried to keep his vision clear, observing the married couple as they were soon joined by a small boy and what Stiles assumed was his babysitter. The woman spoke to Derek and Jennifer as they were both hugged by their son, Michael. He couldn't watch this any longer, and eventually turned the other direction. Grabbing his bike and starting to ride in the direction of the neighborhood's exit, he didn't look back. Tears flowed now, and his heart aching inside of him. He barely heard Isaac, the boy was now following him after having caught up.

"Stiles! What's wrong?" Isaac's voice shouted to him, but Stiles continued biking. He didn't want to be around anyone at that moment, and only wished to be in his bed to let his emotions out.

"Stiles? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Noah's voice came from the other side of Stiles's door. He knew his father was concerned after he ran in and went straight to his room.

"I just want to be left alone, please!" Stiles struggled to say, his throat still tight and his tears still streaming down his cheeks. Noah only stood in silence before leaving Stiles's door and heading back downstairs. Once he knew his father was gone, Stiles buried his face back into his pillow and continued crying his eyes out. He knew what he had to do now, but it hurt. So much.

* * *

**_And I remember you told me,_ **   
**_That we could work it all out, don't you worry._ **   
**_And now the tears in your eyes make it blurry,_ **   
**_But if you say try again, I'd be ready,_ **   
**_I'm ready._ **

"I'm so sorry, Stiles. Come here." Lydia wrapped her arms around Stiles in a tight hug, embracing him and his sadness. She was rather surprised when Stiles called her at midnight, and figured he was bored and wanting to do something. But Lydia's heart ached for her friend once he told her the truth about Derek.

"I'm sorry I called you so late..."  
"Don't be. I'm more than happy to be here for you, Stiles."

"But, weren't you with Jackson?" Stiles sniffled, wiping his tears away and sitting himself up. Lydia shrugged and looked annoyed at the mention of Jackson.

"No. I got tired of him, so, we broke up earlier." Lydia sighed and smiled. "But enough about him, I want to focus back on you. You're heartbroken, and I want to do anything I can to make you feel better."

"Thanks, Lydia." Stiles smiled and earned another hug from Lydia.

"So, you're planning on ending it with Derek, right?"  
"Definitely. I just can't deal with this, it hurts too much."

"I know, sweetie." Lydia sighed and frowned. "Besides, you're definitely no one's second choice. If he really wanted to be with you, he'd leave his wife and be with you! Oh, wait-" Lydia just realized what she said, immediately regretting it as Stiles looked disturbed.

"It's fine...But, I just wish he wasn't married, and didn't have a son. He was...Is the perfect guy for me." Stiles shakily sighed. He turned his head to look out his window, sitting in silence with Lydia for a minute or so before she spoke up.

"I thought Jackson was perfect for me too, Stiles. But he clearly wasn't, and I know I can find someone else even better. And so will you. Understand that?" Lydia smiled, holding Stiles's hands and squeezing them lightly. "Any guy would be lucky to be with you."

"Thanks..." Stiles inhaled and exhaled, calming down now thanks to Lydia. The two continued on talking until the early morning. It was then that Lydia decided to take the school day off, but encouraging Stiles to go to school to get his mind off things instead of laying in bed all day. Stiles agreed to this, but was worried about Derek seeing him after school.

"You know what to do, Stiles." Lydia smiled.

* * *

"Stiles, are you okay?"

"No..." Stiles shook his head, disappointed with himself. His plan didn't go as accordingly as he thought. Instead of breaking off things with Derek in the school parking lot, he ended up going with the man back to his house like they had planned. He trusted Scott to take his jeep back to his house once again as he left with Derek. But Stiles didn't want to continue this any longer, he knew he had to tell Derek as soon as possible before he let his feelings disrupt his plans again.

"What's wrong?" Derek parked his camaro into his driveway, sitting back and turning to look at Stiles. The boy stared forward, thinking of all the ways he could try and do this without crying in the middle of it. Derek gave a look of worry after the long silence. "Stiles?"

"I'm sorry, Derek, but...Um, I just...I can't do this anymore."

"What do you mean?" Derek felt sudden fear. His heart raced, as did Stiles's. Both of them were on the edge as they were wondering how this conversation would go.

"I can't be with you anymore. I...I hate this feeling of being your second choice, and I feel like I'm a homewrecker just by being with you. I don't want your marriage to end because of me." Stiles spoke softly, avoiding Derek's eyes as he looked anywhere else. His own eyes began to fill with tears once again, and he was disappointed with himself. Stiles didn't want to cry, but here he is.

"You're _not_ my second choice, Stiles, I promise you aren't. And you're _not_ a homewrecker either, Jennifer will never-"

"She will find out, sooner or later. And your life will crumble, all because of me." Stiles shook his head, a tear falling down his cheek as he inhaled and exhaled. "And I am your second choice. You and I both know it, no matter how much you want to deny it." Stiles forced himself to look at Derek now, figuring he had to get this through the man's head. But he was shocked to notice Derek was also on the verge of tears. The man was staring into Stiles's eyes.

"I'm sorry I've made you feel this way, Stiles. You're right..."

"But I am glad you got to express your...Bisexuality with me. But you need to explain to your wife about it, and be truthful with her. She loves you." Stiles shakily spoke, feeling more tears drip down his cheeks as he stared at Derek. The man felt his own tears fall as well.

"I will. Thank you, Stiles, for letting me express my true self with you. I am so sorry I lead you on like this, you must feel completely devastated...I'm disappointed with myself for putting you in this situation." Derek clenched his jaw. "If there is anything else I can do for you, please, let me know."

"Just take me back home, Derek. I just want to be by myself...And _please_ , don't cheat on your wife with someone else, okay? Stay faithful to her." Stiles wiped his eyes and got a nod of agreement from Derek. The two sat in silence as Derek slowly pulled out of his driveway and began to drive the boy back home. Both of their hearts feeling broken in the moment, and nothing else could be said to make the situation any better.

"I love you, Stiles. I'm so sorry."  
"I love you too, Derek. I'm sorry too."

* * *

"Stiles...?" Scott peeked into the boy's room. It had been a month since Stiles had ended things with Derek, and Lydia had to fill in Scott and Allison with the whole situation. Scott was devastated for his best friend, and wanted to make him feel better. But as the days passed, it was evident that nothing could help Stiles get over Derek.

Stiles faced the opposite direction of his door. He didn't bother turning to look at Scott, only staying silent.

"The three of us were going to head to the bowling alley with a few other Seniors. Did you wanna come? It could be fun." Scott tried his best to convince Stiles to come, but each time failing. It wasn't until 10 minutes had passed that Scott finally gave up. "Okay, well, if you need us, just text one of us, okay? See ya, dude." Scott mumbled and slowly stepped back out of Stiles's room, shutting the door gently. Lydia and Allison were standing in the hall, waiting and expecting Stiles to come with them. Scott only gave a head shake to them.

"It's been a month." Allison frowned, but Lydia shook her head and sighed.

"He really loved him, so, of course it would be hard for him to get over Derek. I wouldn't be surprised if this continued for the rest of Senior year." Lydia turned to lead the way out of the Stilinski house, with Allison and Scott following.

"See you kids later." Noah smiled to the trio as they gave their goodbyes to the sheriff. The man feeling saddened that Stiles's friends couldn't get him out of his room at all.

* * *

_**I'll try to pass the night away with somebody new,** _   
_**But they don't have a shot when I compare them to you.** _   
_**It's too late, too late,** _   
_**Baby, I know I'll never find you again.** _

"Stilinski, where do you think you're going?"

"Home." Stiles blandly said to Theo as he was walking to his jeep in the school parking lot. It had been a year since he had ended things with Derek, and in just a week Stiles was going to head for college out of state. He was only present at the school in order to help Scott coach some newcomers in lacrosse. Theo then pulled up to Stiles once he had seen him walking from the lacrosse field and to the parking lot.

"Well, I believe I asked you for a favor, in exchange for me paying you. Remember?" Theo grinned and watched as Stiles had stopped in his tracks. The boy looked like he was thinking over some things before finally turning around to join Theo in his truck.

"Whatever. Let's just go and get this over with, shall we?" Stiles said a bit of a snarky tone, earning a chuckle from Theo.

"Damn, and I thought you enjoyed this. You not into it anymore, babe?" Theo smirked and began to drive, heading to a specific area that him and Stiles would always go to when they got together. Stiles stayed silent, only staring out the window as the radio played a song. "So, silent treatment, huh?"

"I was into it because I was trying to get my mind off some things, but now I'm not. So what?" Stiles turned to glance at Theo, giving him a slight glare.

"So, I'd expect you to be a bit more nicer, especially since I know exactly how to get you to behave, remember?" Theo threatened Stiles lightly, only earning an eye roll from Stiles. "Need me to force you to behave, babe?"

"No..."

"I think I do, Stiles. And I know you want it too." Theo softly chuckles and drove his truck through an empty parking lot before stopping. It was the park that Stiles and Derek visited before, where they took their picture together that Stiles still had hidden away in his drawer in his room. Stiles stared off in the distance, remembering. It was then that Theo snapped his fingers, gaining Stiles's attention. "Hey, come on. Strip out of those pants and show me that ass of yours."

Stiles gave a clear indication he didn't want to do this, but Theo suddenly revealed the wad of cash he had between his fingers to Stiles. The dominant boy smirking and giving a wink.

"Remember?" Theo threw the wad of cash to Stiles, the multiple five dollar bills flying every which way. "You can pick them up later, but do as I told you. _Now_."

"Fine." Stiles sighed and stripped from his pants and underwear, soon crawling across the seat to get to Theo. The dominant boy immediately grabbed Stiles's head and shoved him down against the front of his pants. Stiles felt humiliated, but a part of him enjoyed it, and he desperately wanted to get his mind off the sudden thoughts of Derek.

"There you go, bitch. That's a good little slut. You're all _mine_ , aren't you?" Theo spoke gruffly, his right hand brushing down the submissive boy's back and reaching Stiles's bare ass. He gave a swift slap to his right cheek, earning a quick yelp from Stiles.

Stiles blushed and mouthed at Theo's growing erection through his pants, his mind immediately thinking of the time when Derek asked the same question.

"We've gotten together a few times already, and each time you act like you don't want it. But in the end, you always do. You might as well become my full-time bitch at this point, Stiles." Theo spoke to the submissive boy as he continued to spank him. Each time he was spanked, Stiles imagined Derek, and his heart fluttered. It wasn't until now that Stiles realized he still missed Derek, and wanted to see the man again.

"Theo..."  
"Yeah, babe? You hungry for my cock now?"

"Yes." Stiles said desperately. All he could think about was Derek now, and pushed himself into believing he was with the man again. Theo grinned and pulled down his pants, prepping the boy quickly.

* * *

"So how's college, Stiles?" Noah smiled and looked over to his son, who was smiling as well and looking far different from before. Stiles was a bit more toned now, having been keeping up with his routine of working out and even growing out his hair a bit more than he usually did.

"It's so great. I can't believe I'm about to be in my second year already! It goes by quick." Stiles sat back and brushed a hand through his hair. His eyes watching everything pass by as his father drove him back to their house. "And how about you, dad?"

"I'm alright, Scott is still checking in on me every now and then. I told him he didn't need to, but I guess he promised you he would?" Noah chuckled and Stiles nodded his head.

"I mean, I don't want anything bad happening to you when I'm not here." Stiles continued on his conversation with Noah. After returning back home, Stiles was asked by Scott, Allison and Lydia to hang out. A lot of the alumni of Beacon Hills high school were meeting up for a party at Danny Mahealani's place, and Stiles definitely knew he had to go to catch up with everyone.

But before he did that, he wanted to reminisce at his favorite Starbucks in Beacon Hills. He figured he could get something to drink and enjoy the summer day in peace before Lydia showed up back in town later with her new boyfriend from college, Aiden.

Stiles ended up walking to the coffee shop instead of driving, inhaling the fresh air and enjoying life. A part of him remembered when he believed his life was completely over after ending things with Derek. He was silly to believe that, and chuckled at the thought now. Once reaching the Starbucks, he entered and stood in line.

While scrolling through his social feed on his phone, he overheard a familiar voice in front of him.

"One black tea, sweetened, please." Derek spoke to the cashier as he pulled out his wallet. The man had some stubble on his face instead of the beard that Stiles had remembered. His signature sunglasses also tucked into the v-neck of his shirt. Stiles stared in shock, but didn't know if he should bother saying something or leave it be.

Once Derek collected his drink, he headed straight out of Starbucks and put back on his sunglasses before exiting. Stiles figured the man was in a hurry and didn't bother saying anything, but instead smiling to himself knowing that he at least looked like he was doing fine. Stiles grabbed his refresher drink and walked out of the shop too, drinking it already and feeling the warmth of the sun on himself as he exited.

"Stiles..." Derek's voice suddenly came from beside Stiles, the boy hardly noticing him until he had spoken up. Derek was sitting down in the spot they were in when they first met 2 years ago. Stiles's eyes widened and he stared at Derek. The man quickly took off his sunglasses and smiled.

"Derek! Hi." Stiles stuttered slightly, a bit astonished that Derek remembered him.

"How...How are you?" Derek grinned and quickly stood up, coming up to Stiles and hugging him tightly. Stiles immediately hugged back, embracing him and remembering their first meeting vividly. The two stood there holding each other for about a minute like before, then finally pulling off of each other.

"I'm good, thanks. How about you?"

"I'm great, I'm great." Derek nodded and smiled, soon sitting back down and offering the seat across from him for Stiles. "Uh, wanna sit? If you're not in a hurry, or anything."

"Oh, sure, thank you." Stiles smiled and sat down. Derek stared at Stiles, and Stiles stared at Derek. They were both grinning like idiots, but neither of them cared, they were enjoying each other's presence. It was then that Stiles finally broke the silence. "How's...Your wife and son?"

"They're good. We...Were planning on moving soon." Derek wondered if what he said would cause Stiles to become sad.

"That's great, where to?" Stiles smiled, not being too fazed by what Derek said. The man was relieved, but wondered about Stiles now.

"To Arizona, Jennifer's family wanted us to be a lot closer to them so they could see Michael." Derek nodded and took a sip from his tea, smiling as Stiles took a sip from his own refresher.

"That's awesome!"  
"Yeah...And what about you? Are you doing good?"

"Definitely. I'm going to college right now, and I have a boyfriend too." Stiles swallowed, wondering what Derek would do after what he said. As expected, the man looked a bit shocked, but softened and looked intrigued.

"That's good! Uh, if you don't mind me asking, who's your boyfriend?" Derek rose a brow and sipped his tea once again, a hint of jealousy showing in him. Stiles smirked.

"His name's Isaac. We went to high school together, actually, and we ended up becoming super close considering he's going to the same college as me in Washington." Stiles lightly stirred his drink with his straw and tried to play it off like he wasn't paying attention to Derek. The man was clearly troubled by this, but played it off like he wasn't too interested.

"Oh wow, I'm happy for you, Stiles." Derek forced a smile. He knew he couldn't be jealous or angry with Stiles for moving on, it's what he truly wanted. But he was still jealous, no matter what. "Does he...Make you happy?"

"Beyond."  
"I'm...Glad."

"Yeah." Stiles now grinned. It was hilarious to see Derek act jealous, and a part of him wanted to keep this up and see how far he could push the man. Derek looked elsewhere for a moment as he thought about things.

"So...Are you doing anything soon, Stiles? I was hoping we could continue catching up, and probably head somewhere. Like the park?"

* * *

_**Find you again, find you again.** _   
_**Find you again, find you again.** _   
_**It's too late, it's too late,** _   
_**It's too late, it's too late.** _

"You're _mine_ , remember that, baby?!"   
"Derek! Fuck, yes! I'm all yours!"

"You're no one else's, only _mine_! Your boyfriend _needs_ to know that!" Derek growled and thrust himself into Stiles as fast and hard as he could. He had his arms wrapped around Stiles, holding the boy as close to him as possible. Stiles was trying to keep his moans low, but it was hard to do so when Derek was fucking him as roughly as he could.

Pure lust and want filled Derek, making him unable to control himself. The man had leaned forward and bit into Stiles's neck possessively. He wanted to be sure that when Stiles returned back to his boyfriend, Isaac, that he would see his bite mark and know Stiles belonged to someone else.

"Ah! Derek, that-that hurts!" Stiles groaned into the pillow underneath him, breathing a bit unevenly as he tried to keep his ass up for Derek to continue thrusting into him. He only heard Derek growl in response to him, and that alone made Stiles blush and made his cock throb as he began to stroke himself to completion.

"I missed you _so_ much, baby." Derek mumbled after pulling off of the boy's neck, still thrusting into him and enjoying the tightness that he loved. Stiles gasped and moaned as loud as he could, while Derek did the same. He was close to releasing already.

"I missed you too, Derek! _Fuck_!" Stiles gasped and felt himself cumming now. The warm load coating his hand and the sheets underneath him. Derek didn't let up on his thrusting, but instead yelled out and pushed himself as deep as he could into Stiles. The man's own load filling up the boy and coating his insides with the warm, white spunk. A part of Derek wished they could continue fucking, but he knew the boy had to be elsewhere, and he did as well.

"All mine..." Derek grumbled and continued holding Stiles close, and keeping himself inside the boy until he was told otherwise. After a few minutes, Stiles gave an indication he wanted Derek to pull out of him. The man reluctantly did so, but was surprised when Stiles turned to face him. The boy giving Derek a deep, passionate kiss.

"Thanks for the hickey, I'm so eager to explain it to my friends once they see it." Stiles said with a sigh, but soon laughed when Derek's response was a simple 'you're welcome'. He then stood up from the hotel bed, wanting to take a shower before they left. "Care to join me, Derek? I'm sure we could work in one last fuck before we leave." Stiles flirtatiously winked to the man as he slowly made his way to the bathroom. Derek immediately nodded.

"Definitely, baby." Derek grinned and quickly stood up to follow Stiles into the shower.

After an hour, Stiles was putting back on his clothes, as was Derek. The two were then ready to leave the hotel, but not before they kissed one last time. Savoring the kiss, Derek held Stiles close and Stiles did the same. It was after a few minutes they finally tugged away from each other, both of them clearly not enjoying their separation.

"The final time we get to do that, huh?" Stiles smiled sadly up at Derek, the man nodding slowly.

"Yeah...Stiles, I _hate_ to bring this up, but I'm sorry, again."

"I told you, it's okay, Derek. I'm over it. Yeah, I miss you, and still love you, but...It's easier to deal with now." Stiles sighed softly.

"Good...I just wish we could be together, for the rest of our lives." Derek smiled sadly in return. His hands holding Stiles's as the two stood by the hotel door. "But sadly, I have my wife and son. And now you have your boyfriend."

"Derek, before you try and say something else, we can't continue this. Please know that, okay?" Stiles watched as Derek looked like he was about to interject, but stopped himself. "I know you want to, and I want to as well, but it can't work out. You're going to be in Arizona, and I'm going to be in Washington. Getting back together after today...Would just be torture, for both you and I."

"You're right. Totally." Derek sighed and shook his head, trying to get those thoughts out of his head. He was rather surprised the boy was taking the lead in this, and being smart about it, unlike himself.

"Let's go, then." Stiles smiled sadly, holding Derek's hand as the two exited out of the hotel room. Derek drove Stiles to Lydia's house, where he met up with her and her boyfriend before the party. The man gave one last goodbye kiss to Stiles before driving back home, where he continued packing up with Jennifer and his son, Michael, for their move.

* * *

_**I'll try to pass the night away with somebody new,** _   
_**But they don't have a shot when I compare them to you.** _   
_**It's too late, too late,** _   
_**Baby, I know I'll never find you again.** _   
_**Find you again...** _

"So that was Derek." Lydia stood outside her house with Stiles, the two waiting on Aiden, who was currently changing his clothes before they left for the party.

"Yeah." Stiles admitted, expecting Lydia to yell at him for even bothering to get back with him.

"Well, I am angry at you for even getting back with him, Stiles. But, I guess if you got your feelings out, and found peace with yourself, then I'm happy." Lydia smiled. Stiles nodded and shrugged his shoulders.

"I mean, I feel a lot better about it...And I do still believe he's the love of my life. But, things didn't work out, and now I have Isaac." Stiles smiled and looked down at the concrete beneath him. "Who I now love and enjoy being with."

"You still cheated on him though, that's a little messed up." Lydia laughed, earning a glare from Stiles.

"Yeah, you're right. But it's not going to happen again...It was just to get both of our feelings out." Stiles sighed and shook his head, frowning slightly.

"It's fine, at least to me. Besides, Isaac knew of your little fling with Derek, and even if he did find out about this, he'd be glad you're no longer obsessing over the man anymore." Lydia sighed and was growing impatient with Aiden. Stiles nodded.

"Suppose so." Stiles glanced up at the sky and stared at the stars. A part of him wished he and Derek could be together forever. But he knew it couldn't be. Perhaps in another life, Stiles thought.

"Let's go!" Lydia shouted to Aiden, turning on her heels to head back into her house to get her boyfriend. Stiles laughed at this and smiled as he watched Lydia head back inside, soon turning to get into Lydia's car to wait for the two.


End file.
